The Wraith
by ronnyangel88
Summary: Small summary here the full summary is inside chapter so let me sum up. Karofsky kills Blaine Anderson because he wants Kurt all to himself. So what happens when a mysterious Blake come into town and Karofsky's gang are taken out one by one. This is my first story with an M. so there will be violence and swearing. From the 1986 movie starring Charlie Sheen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so for most of you who have read my stories they are all fairy tales and everything nice this time I am taking I different path this story will have horror and drama but of course there is going to be love. **

**Ok here is the summary **

**David Karofsky and his motorized gang control and terrorize the town of Lima where they force drivers to drag-race so they can 'win' their vehicles. After Karofsky stabs the decent teenager Blaine Anderson to death for being intimate with a boy whom Karofsky wants for himself, the mysterious Blake arrives, an extremely cool motor-biker with an invincible car. Blake befriends Blaine's boyfriend Kurt Hummel, takes Blaine's brother Cooper under his wing and manages what the Sheriff can not - the methodical and otherworldly elimination of Karofsky's criminal gang.**

**So this is totally AU and so anything can happen.**

**Chapter 1**

Kurt and Blaine was dating about a year now they were driving back to Lima from Westerville after their date it was late at night. Kurt was snuggling quite happily against Blaine to feel his warmth. Suddenly not one, not two but three sets of headlights appeared behind them tail-gating them. Kurt looked behind him and shook Blaine's arm and he quickly glanced over his shoulder so his eyes weren't off the road for to long "What the hell is that." he yelled.

"Oh no, it Karofsky's gang." said Kurt shaking with fear. As Blaine stepped on the accelerator to try and out run them up ahead were two other cars blocking the road. He quickly skidded the car to a halt to avoid crashing.

Karofsky got out his car wearing a leather jacket jeans and cowboy boots and slowly approached the driver's side of Blaine's car on the other side two men approached the passenger side. "Why'd you stop me? What do you want?" Blaine demanded. Karofsky leaned down on the open window and stared Blaine down "Well, let's just say it's pink." he said with a smirk. "Oh gaga." said Kurt. Blaine looked at Kurt then back to Karofsky "Forget it pal, no way!"

"I might forget it, I'm a nice guy." He then nods to his gang who started to terrorize Kurt "But them? They think the title to your car might be worth something. Now get out of the car." Blaine and Kurt quickly got out of the car Karofsky then got into the car and moved it so it was adjacent to his. Kurt and Blaine embraced each other without knowing what would happen to them. Karofsky then walked up to them and yanked Kurt out of Blaine's arm and tossed him to two men who held both of his arm he struggled to get out of their hold but they were to strong.

Karofsky grabbed Blaine's arm and pushed him up against his car. "All right buddy, say you lose this race and decide to keep going," he then looked over at Kurt the men were holding Kurt so tightly and one of them tried to kiss him but only getting his cheek. "When we get done with him I don't think you want him back again." Karofsky hit him on the chest and grinned "Know what I mean." Blaine looked at Kurt he didn't have a choice he couldn't let these thugs hurt Kurt so he quickly stormed around the car and got in. Karofsky pointed to his men "Take care of him boys." he said before jumping in his car. Jacob then went in front of the cars holding a light with a piece of cardboard covering it.

The boys revved up their cars "Okay! The first one to Dragonfire Crossing wins! You lose the race, you lose your car! Ready! Set! GO!" They quickly took off almost the whole time Blaine was winning but at the last minute Karofsky pushed his car into Blaine's causing him to glide against the guard rail. Sparks where flying from the passenger side suddenly a sign came into view and he swerved the car just barely missing it and stopped.

Karofsky stopped as well he won he then whistled to Blaine and pointed to signal him to drive back. When they drove back Kurt was yelling frantically "Let me go you neanderthals." he said. Blaine and Karofsky both exited their cars "Hey guys she's all our nice and legal." The two men let go of Kurt he quickly ran to Blaine and threw his arms around him. "It's all right, I got you," he said comforting Kurt "you ok." Kurt nodded his head slightly and held onto Blaine tightly.

Karofsky high-fived one of them members and the gang surrounded them "I would've won, you had to cheat to beat me. Force me off the road. That ain't racing that's trying to murder someone." said Blaine with rage. Karofsky smiled from ear to ear "You lost guy what can I say. Now take your princess and walk. I think you'll find it safer that way." he said and started to caress Kurt cheek Blaine quickly swattered it away. "You're nothing but road pirates, you gotta cheat to win." Karofsky then pulled out a small pocket knife Kurt tried to push Blaine back "Blaine let's go." he said. "Escape, pal, while you still got your lips attached to your face!" said Azimio.

Blaine stood there for minute before walking away "Ok guys, let's hook up the car and get the hell outta here," karofsky said and they got into their cars and drove away.

**Ok so what do you guys think I will only do another chapter if I get 5 reviews so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is the next chapter the story may not make sense yet but trust me it will so please just bare with me and hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

It was a hot summers day in Lima. And Kurt Hummel was getting ready to leave his house to go to the lake. He looked over himself once more in his full length mirror dressed in his white jeans and black t-shirt and run his fingers through his soft hair. Feeling pleased with himself he raced up the stairs and grabbed his keys by the door. He then locked the door and started walking down the footpath. Not two seconds later he heard the sound of a motorbike and a voice spoke "Hey is this the way to the lake?" the voice asked. Kurt spun on his heel and on the bike was a guy about his age when thick black curly hair. He wore jeans and a blue shirt that was unbuttoned showing off his hairless chest.

Kurt couldn't help but stare "Yes. It's a little up the road and then you take a left." he said coming out of his daze. "Thanks" the man said and revved up his bike he was about to take off when "Wait." Kurt said. "Um.. are you new in town." The stranger took off his sunglasses and smiled "Yer.. I uh." the two starred at each other in awe.

"Hey I'll show you the way."

"Hop on."

"Okay."

Kurt then went up to him "My names Blake." Kurt then climbed on the back "Kurt Hummel." He then glanced behind him and David Karofsky drove up next to them. "Oh great." he said and quickly jumped off the bike "What?" Blake asked "I can't ride." he said putting his head down. "Boyfriend." Kurt Hummel lifted his head "No way." he said with such anger. Blake looked at the car before driving off.

David open the door on the passenger side "Kurt get in." he said. Kurt slowly went to the car never taking his eyes off of Blake as he drove further away and then turned the corner and was out of sight. He then got in the car and slammed the door shut "Who's the kid." Karofsky said. "I don't know. I was just walking out of my house. Turn my back and then the next second he's there like magic almost."

Karofsky turn his head and gave Kurt a sinister look "Really." he said. "Yeah really." Kurt said through gritted teeth Karofsky then look back at the road "he seems familiar to me." he thought for a moment "What did he want." he said a little forcefully "Nothing. He's new in town."

"You know you can get killed riding on the back of bikes Kurt."

"Excuse me" he said with a bitch glare. Karofsky turn his head once again "You are mine. And I'll do anything necessary to keep it that way." Kurt face then softened and looked out the window not want to look at him anymore. Karofsky then put the car in gear and sped off.

At the lake everyone was having a good time some wear in the water some wear sitting on the rocks enjoying the hot sun. David and Kurt arrived and Kurt quickly got out of the car but and started walking but David was always rest beside him never letting Kurt put of his sight. "You think you own me like somehow I'm your private property." Karofsky then grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to his body "You are. Nobody loves you as much as I do. Nobody."

"It because everybody is scared of you." Karofsky leaned in closer "If your not gonna be mine, your not gonna be anybodies." He then let go off Kurt and they went to sit by a group of people. "Hey man give me a smoke." said Karofsky to one of his mates. "Here you go." said the guy and throw a cigarette to him. Kurt set his towel down on the ground and sat down. On the other side of the lake on a high part of the rocks lay Blake only wear white swim shorts and a pair of dark sunglasses. "Hey bro." of voice and Blake turned around to see an older guy with dark hair. "Man it a hot one today ha!" Blake just turned back around not paying attention to him.

The man then looked at the guys back there were four deep scars, two on the top and two on the bottom. He then looked to see what the guy was looking at he was staring at Kurt who at the time was putting suntan lotion on his arms. "Look, do you mind if I lay my towel here? I ain't welcome over there." he asked "Why not?" said Blake not taking his eyes off Kurt. "Why ain't I welcome or it's ok to lay here?" "Take your pick." said Blake bluntly.

The man took his towel off his shoulders "Hey you new in town or something." he asked and set his towel next to him. "You got a name?" he asked. "Blake." he said and held out his hand. "Blake, I'm Cooper Anderson," and shook Blake's hand "I work over at big K's slinging burgers. Listen you every need a burger you should call me ok." there was no response. Cooper and Blake were staring at Kurt there was a moment of silence and then Cooper spoke. "Man he's beautiful don't you think. Me and him are pretty good friends. Well actually he used to be tight with my brother. He's got real problems with that lunatic he's with there now."

"What kind of problems?" Blake asked. "Well, Karofsky's a mistake of nature or a genetic misfire." Cooper replied. Blake laughed "He's what?" "Karofsky gets crazy jealous if anybody even looks at Kurt cross-eyed. You gotta wear dark glasses so he doesn't catch you at it." Blake then looked over at Karofsky "That includes your brother I assume right." Cooper quickly turned his head. "My brother Blaine?" he said curious. "The guy you were just talking about." Blake said. "He's dead." Cooper said sadly. "He was murdered up on the Willow River. But nobody ever knew who did it." Blake shook his head "I'm sorry man I had no idea." "It's ok bro." Cooper whispered.

Karofsky saw that Cooper was talking to the new guy he saw that he was somehow looking and Kurt and Kurt was looking at them. That new guy really did seem familiar to him and then he thought back a while ago.

*_Flashback*_

_Kurt and Blaine were on a bed only wearing their boxes after making love to each other. Blaine was on top of Kurt and kissing him passionately. Suddenly the door to their bedroom flew open and in walked Karofsky and his gang. Rick Nelson grabbed the back of Blaine's head and pulled him off of Kurt. Rick and Azimio held Blaine by both his arms and a third guy started punching Blaine in the face. Kurt was being held down by two other members of the gang. Blaine was getting beaten to a pulp and then spat in the man's face who was beating him. Kurt was crying uncontrollably and tried so hard to get to Blaine. Then Karofsky went behind Blaine and started slashing his back with a pocket knife before driving the knife deep in his back. _

_*End of flashback*_

Rick and Brett had arrived at the lake in Rick's car he honked the horn to call Karofsky over. Brett stared at all the girls. "Look at all these girls Skank, laying around on the rocks they hardly got any clothes on." Rick and Brett had nicknames for each other, Skank was Rich's nickname because of all the girls he slept with. And Brett's nickname was Gutterboy because they all thought he was homeless which he was not but he happened to get stuck with that name.

Rick took a small bottle off his dashboard in the bottle was brake fluid. A opened up the bottle and took a sip suddenly he took his sunglasses of threw them at Brett and cringed "Jesus Gutterboy, this shit's got some kick!" Karofsky then came up to the car Brett moved into the back and Rick move in the passenger seat and Karofsky sat in the driver's seat.

"Lot of duckbutter out at the lake today, eh, Karofsky?" Rick said and laughed. "Quiff City, here I come!" said Brett. "See that guy over there?" Karofsky said. "The one with Cooper Anderson." "What about him. Looks this a dork to me." said Rick. "There's a lot of dork's going around these days Skank. Whole town see it with them crawling out of wood work of something..." "Shut up." said Karofsky cutting off Brett. "Ok." Brett said quickly. "He drives that motorbike over there. You see him or Cooper, around Kurt, I want to know about it." Karofsky ordered.

"Oh shit Karofsky, and then we'd been working on the cars and... Karofsky took out his pocket knife and held it against Rick's neck silencing him. Brett started to shake in the backseat "We do things my way Skank, and it's a lot of fun. I know that's easy for you to forget with your brain turning to mush and all" Karofsky said and put more pressure on the knife "Actually my brains functioning A ok dude it's just my you know..." Karofsky cuts him off again "So let's just do things my way ha. Before I have to cut another wrinkle in this flap you car your ear." Rick tries to laugh it off "Uh yer.. we'll remind the cockstacker we'll use influence that good." he said and turned to Brett. "Yer we'll influence." said Brett still shaking.

Karofsky then took the knife away from Rick's neck and closed it "Remember, the kid on the bike." "You got it Karofsky," Rick said and slapped his forehead with his palm "There it's all programmed in man." "Good." said Karofsky he was just about to get out of the car when turned back around to Rick "And, uh, Skank, do me a favor, will ya? Get rid of that zombie-piss you're drinkin' before it turns you into a mushroom!" Rick shrugged at him "No problem." "Yer right." Karofsky said as he got out of the car. Rick didn't care so he took another sip and cringed again. "Mushroom." was all Brett said.

Kurt was now in the lake floating on a floaty and then Blake came up beside him. "It's a nice day ha." Kurt said. "This water is a bit chilly for my taste. Good thing it's warm out." Blake said and they started paddling side by side "I'm sorry about the ride this morning." Kurt said. "It's ok." said Blake. "Cooper Anderson's a friend of yours?" he asked. "Yer sort of." Blake answered. "Kurt." Karofsky yelled. "I better go now." Kurt sighed. "Don't go because of me."

"Not because of you, it's because of him. You don't know him."

"Kurt." Karofsky yelled a second time. "You know if you wanna come by some night..." "Yer."

"I mean after work, ill be there." Blake flashed a smile "Well so will I then." "Ok." Kurt said and started to blush. "The thing is, ah, wheres work?" he asked making Kurt giggle. "Big K's burgers." "Big K's burgers." Blake repeated causing him to laugh. "All right." he said. "Ok." said and they start to paddle close to the shore.

As they got closer Karofsky just kept staring at them he had to find out who this guy was and why was he so interested in Kurt like he said if he can't have Kurt then no one would.

**Ok so what did you guys think please leave your reviews if i get another 5 reviews then i will work on next chapter. I hope i am doing a good job lol. Lots of love Veronica. xo xo. Next chapter of Groom Prince going up in the morning. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys hey is next chapter. Warnings some bad swear words in this and character death. Hope you guys like it and i am dedicating this chapter to all the guest thanking them for reading my fic. So enjoy :-) Also just to let you know there is a character named Minty i just made him up because i didn't know who else to use. Thank you so very much every one for your lovely reviews come them coming. **

**Chapter 3**

The next day Kurt went to work, Cooper was slaving over the hot grill and Santana, Rachel and Kurt were rollerblading all over the place it had been a busy day. "Let's go guys order up." he said placing the order on the counter. Kurt came rolling up and grabbed one "Hey coop," he shouted "I need 2 big K's hold the onion and a large fries." and rolled away "Coming up." Cooper said and placed more burgers on the grill. Next came Rachel "Hey Cooper," she said and place an order sheet on the counter "There is a cowboy out there and he wants two rare burgers and I mean rare." Cooper approached the counter holding two rare burgers in each hand. "I'll have them so rare a good veterinarian will be back on their feet in 10 minuets." he said and threw the two burgers in the air.

Finally the lunch rush ending so everyone could finish early for the day. Cooper and Kurt came out of the back and locked everything up "You coming." Cooper said to Kurt. "Sure." said Kurt and closed the back door. "Good, this thing runs best when I have a good navigator." he said and jumped into his car. "That is if I can get the beast to start." "Come on you goof." Kurt said laughing and jumped into the passenger seat. "Hey it's the fumes off the grill it hurts my mind." Cooper said then went to start the car but it wouldn't kick over "Oh come on." he pleaded.

Suddenly they heard the familiar sound of Karofsky's car "Oh gaga, it's him, hurry up!" he begged Cooper. "I'm trying." Cooper said getting frustrated. "Trying." "Hurry up!" Kurt yelled as Karofsky was getting closer. The car had just clicked over and Cooper was just about to drive off when Karofsky pulled up in front of them. "Oh man." Cooper exclaimed.

Karofsky got out of the car and sat on Coopers bonnet "Hello Kurt." he said with a smirk. "Looks like I got here just in time. You, in the car, I mean now!" he demanded. Cooper tried to ease the situation "Hey listen Karofsky I was on my way out to and..." "Hold your horses guy." Karofsky said cutting Cooper off. "Karofsky please." Kurt pleaded. "Just get in the car for a minute I just want to talk to Cooper alone."

Kurt just stared at him who know what Karofsky would do. Azimio then opened up Kurt's door. "Help him out." Karofsky said to Azimio. Azimio held out his hand to Kurt which Kurt didn't want to take but he had no choice. He took his hand and got pulled out of the car and closed the door and walked over to Karofsky's car. "So what happened here?" Karofsky said and stood up. "Looks to me like you ran out of those all-beef patties kind of EARLY today, huh?"

"Hey, don't worry, Karofsky. We still got plenty of dog food." Cooper said and looked at Karofsky's gang. "Hey, Karofsky, let's grind up some meat, huh?" said Azimio.

"Hey, has this guy been wormed or is he just a naturally gifted child?" Suddenly Azimio makes a lunge for Cooper but Karofsky detains him with a knife to his throat. "I swear to God I'll... I'll rip your head off and piss down your throat." said Azimio threatening Cooper. "Hold your water Aggie. This is business." That was Azimio's nick name Karofsky them pushed him into Skank and Gutterboy. "It's nothing personal guy." Karofsky said to Cooper with a smile "It's a nice car you have here." then he face turned serious "Now where were you going will my boy."

"Oh come on, Karofsky, I was just giving him a ride home, give me a break." Cooper exclaimed. "Hey Rughead." Karofsky said this was Jacob Ben Israel for his out of control hairstyle. "What's this tramp worth." Jacob just shrugged his shoulders. "Your not getting it Karofsky." Cooper yelled. Then spoke a little more softly "Your not taking it." and giggled a bit. "Who said anything about taking it." Karofsky said statistically and looked at his gang who mumbled among themselves. "I'll tell ya what! I'm gonna give you the same chance I give everybody else. Were gonna race for it." Cooper was getting pissed off "Look, Karofsky, you don't get my car. And if you're not nice you're not gonna get your burgers with the mayo and thousand island the way you love 'em."

"Cooper." Karofsky said and leaned forward and grabbed Cooper's ear "Cooper, I thought you understood me. This isn't a negotiation." he said pattered Cooper's cheek a few times.

Suddenly they heard the roar of a car every turned to look what it was and it was unlike anything they had seen before. "Hey Rugs," Karofsky said to Jacob "You ever seen one of those before." he said and leaned on Jacob's shoulder. "Let's just add it to our collection first. We can figured out what it is second." said Jacob. "Alright Cooper, we'll finish this discussion later. And I'll enjoy it." Azimio then went up to Cooper and punched his arm "I'll see you later ha faggot!" Cooper just stared in shock and the car took off. "Hey Karofsky I think he's headed for the sanybar let me take him this time." All right it's your turn dude let's go." And the whole gang scrabbled into their cars.

Not to far up ahead the car was stopped Azimio went up next to him and stopped. Karofsky got out of his car and went up to Azimio "All right. I want you to tear this guy a new asshole. Do it to him 'Aggie-style'." said Karofsky and high-fived him. "I'll burn this Iranian!" Azimio said with confidence. Jacob went in front of the two cars to begin the race. "Okay! The first one to Rattlers Crossing wins! You lose the race, you lose your car! Agreed." he yelled and the mystery car revved in agreement. Azimio put his races helmet on "Just stay on your side of the road man." he said and placed his hands on the steering wheel. Jacob then took out a red bandana from his pocket "Let's get it on." The two cars roared "Send them off." Karofsky said but Jacob couldn't hear him because they engines if the cars were to loud. "SAY WHAT!" he yelled to Karofsky. "I said 'Send them off'" he said louder and ran behind they two cars. "We'll take the Willow River cut off." he yelled. "Ready! Set! GO!" Jacob yelled and twirled the bandana in his hand.

They took of it was neck and neck. Further down the road Azimio had to swerve to over take a car. The were going so fast but the mystery car was so much more faster and always manged to go in front of Azimio. The high way was getting windy he pressed harder on the accelerator but his car was no match the other then went a lot fast and was suddenly out of sight right before Azimio's eyes. As he sped down the highway to cops car were on the side of the road. The cops quickly jumped into their cars and chased after Azimio. As Azimio keep driving the mystery was no where to be found not a trace. Suddenly as he rounded a corner the mystery car was there in the middle of the road. Azimio didn't have time to react he was going so fast he didn't have enough time to stop and smashed right into the other car. As the car keep going it went over the cliff tumbling a few times before the car exploded the car was a tumbling fire bomb. Finally the car stopped tumbling the car was a racing inferno.

On top of the cliff the mystery car appeared and it didn't have a scratch on it and sped off. A few minutes later the police arrived the all got out of their cars and looked over the cliff. "Think he made it." said Murphy. "You gotta be kiddin' me. Local kid?" said stokes. "Used to be." Murphy answered. "Call the meat wagon and get a hold of Loomis, tell him that we got a possible DOA up here." said Murphy. Which means Dead On Arrival. The middle cop ran to his car and reached for the radio "Loomis we got a snuck kid up here its Azimio Adams."

The Sheriff arrived at Willow River cut off where Karofsky and his gang were. The Sheriff stepped out of his car and approached them. "I've been waitin' to catch you guys in the act. Been waitin' and watchin'." he said. "Congratulations. You caught us talking. There's no law against that, is there officer? Unless of course I got my wires crossed and you caught us speaking without a permit." said Karofsky. "Clam it, wiseguy! There's a dead kid three miles up the highway." That silenced everyone "Yer dead. Run off the highway and killed." An ambulance had just arrived the sheriff went right up to Karofsky "Okay pal. Time to drain the drug overdose slashing above your eyebrows and tell me who the dude was driving the other car." he asked but Karofsky didn't care him nothing scared him he ruled everybody even the police. "With all due respect sir. If your putting is under arrest, I do believe we have the right to council."

The sheriff just smirked at Karofsky and walked over to another gang member. "What about you maggot uh. You got anything to say or are your veins load with brain irrigate or two." he said the guy crossed his arms "Yer well who got killed?" asked Minty "Azimio Adams." the sheriff replied. "There ain't enough left of him to stick in a cigar box." Everyone stood in silence until one of the officers spoke. "Hey Loomis, I think you outta see this." he said. He walked over to the ambulance where Murphy stood. "Oh Murphy what for." he exclaimed to the paramedics rolled out the stretcher from the ambulance "I think you should see this." Murphy said.

He went onto one side of the stretcher and pulled back the sheet that was covering Azimio's dead body. "That's ugly." said Loomis. Surprisingly Azimio's body was still in one piece but something was not right. "The kid ought to be dog meat." said Murphy. "Wait a minute" said Loomis and took off his sunglasses. "Yeah Loomis, this kid smashed down a canyon through fire and bustin' glass." said Murphy. "Must've been a thousand degrees in that car." said Loomis. "Uh-huh. At least." "Where's his eyes?" asked Loomis."Sent cats climbin' up my spine when I saw 'em haulin' this corpse outta that canyon - clean as if he'd come out of a hot tub. I'm worried, Loomis. Som'pin' ain't right." "Well get him into town and box him up. I've still got a few rocks to turn over up here." Loomis said and walked away "All right load him up." said Murphy to the paramedics.

Loomis walked back over to Karofsky who was laughing with Rick. "You don't want to even know what I just saw asswipe. Now spill it. Who was driving that other car." he said with full authority. "No body ever saw it before." said Kurt with a few tears running down hi cheeks. "It was a local car it was..." Jacob then jumped in "It was customized or something." Then Minty stepped in "Yer it was like a VR conversion with a bodacious backs, surf rack on top and yer it was awesome man." he said. Every laughed except for Loomis.

"Well seems nobody is to broken up about Mr. Adams, laying there splayed out to 4 points of the compass." he said and walked over to Karofsky who had his arm around Brett. "But then again maybe that's what things have come down to uh. That deputy over there is gonna take down a list of names for me. So if any of guys are planning on a vacation few the next few days, you can forget it. I'll be visiting you again. With warrants Mr attorney." he said and straight at Karofsky. "Ok deputy there all yours." he said and walked back to his car.

From high rock face stood a figure. It was the driver of the mysterious car he was covered from head to toe in a racing helmet and black body armor that conceals his identity. The armor is adorned with metal braces resembling those worn by victims recovering from severe physical trauma. Now that Azimio is dead one of the metal braces from his armor disappears. Back on the ground Karofsky and his gang were finishing up with the deputy. "They got us all let's cruse." said Minty.

And they all went to there cars "Yo Rugs!" Karofsky said to Jacob and pulled him over to the side. "That kid in Daytona gave me a hell of a run last night. I hadn't tried to kill him he might have beat me. When is the new injection plan gonna be in." Jacob thought for a moment "Tonight maybe. Maybe tomorrow. Digital radio killers that's almost ready too." he felt unease he didn't want to disappoint Karofsky. "Good. The sooner the better. Things are getting a little too equal these days." Karofsky said. "Sure Karofsky." Jacob said quickly and hurried away.

Karosky got in his car and was faced with a crying Kurt. "Hey." he said but got no response. "Hey what seems to be the problem." Kurt's tear subsided a bit before he answered. "I just can't believe the Azimio is dead. I mean he lived just up the street from me. I just can't believe it." he repeated as he wiped his eyes. "Azimio is no loss believe me. Now tell me something. What were you doing with Cooper Anderson today?" Karofsky asked calmly. "I was tired I decided to go home." "Don't lie to me." Karofsky said and opened up his pocket knife. Kurt suddenly stiffened. "I love you to much for you to lie." he almost whispered. "I'm not lying Karofsky." Kur sobbed.

"You and me were like... like blood lovers." he then hold out his hand to Kurt but Kurt didn't move. Suddenly he grabbed Kurt's hand and soft traced the end of the knife on his hand. "I guess you could call us blood lovers. Cause that's how much I love you." Kurt then snatched his hand away from Karofsky. Karofsky then put his hand around the knife and squeezed and placed Kurt's hand on the handle of it. "And when you love someone as much as I love you. After a while you feel nothing." He then lifted his hand off the knife and blood started to drip. "When you feel nothing you can do anything." Kurt held his hand to his mouth as he lips trembled. Blood fell onto his other hand and he brought it up to the corner of Kurt's lip. He then swattered his hand away. "I don't love you. I've never made love to you. I never will." he said as more tears cascaded down his cheeks. "You will." Karofsky whispered.

**Ok guys what did you think please don't hate me. Please leave your reviews i want to see at least another 5 reviews before i start working on next chapter. To make it a bit more interesting who do you think will die next? Will it be Minty, Rick or Brett so review or PM me. who ever guess right i will dedicate the next chapter to them. Lots of love Veronica. xo xo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys here is the next chapter hope you guys like it. There is a very small flashback here and i am dedicating this chapter to (Shield Sword) for guessing right who the next person is going to die it's Minty but that wont be in this chapter. So this chapter focuses on Karofsky's gang. WARNING there is some swear words here. **

**Chapter 4**

That night Karofsky and his gang wear in there garage working on their cars. "Hey Rug! How we doing on the digital radio killer." Karofsky asked Jacob. Jacob pulled earplugs from put of his ear. "Intense man totally functional." he said excitedly. "Oh yer, and what about the injection plan." Jacob looked up from his work "Oh it's ready." Karofsky's eyes widened "It's ready." "Sure, I told you man, it'll blow away anything on the inside of the Mississippi." Karofsky smiled from ear to ear "Good. Now all we have to do is fit it in the vet." he said and walked away. "You can fit this thing in a go cart what are you worried about." Jacob said.

Karofsky walked over to Rick and Brett who were working on Rick's car. "When's this thing gonna be done?" he asked Rick. "Tomorrow morning." he replied. Karofsky shook his head "Tonight." Rick laughed "You got that Gutterboy." Karofsky said and bang the side of the car. Brett was on the car trolley underneath the car "Yer... okay." he said. He then walked up to another member "Hey about those..." but the man cut him off. "Yer Karofsky I got those elbow parts sold to those Dallas boys for twenty-nine hundred bucks." Karofsky laughed "Yer that old guy was pretty pissed." he said.

Suddenly the front doors to their garage flew open and there stood a figure wearing body armor and metal braces attached to it. In his hands was a huge rifle. "Hey guy," Karofsky said "Loomis is out there looking to bust everyone." Brett came out from the bottom of the car to see what was going on. "I mean losing Azimio ain't no big deal. That's a hell of a car you got there." Karofsky continued. The figure held the gun up and pointed it straight at Karofsky. "Hey I'd put that kidney buster down if I was you. This place is filled with ether and asstherline you dig. The visor to the figures helmet flew open and Jacob could have sworn he saw the face of Blaine Anderson.

_*Flashback*_

_Brett and Rick threw Blaine's dead body in the boot of a car. After closing the boot the pushed the began pushing the car towards the end of the road at the last minute of them shot the car and it exploded. _

_*End of flashback*_

The figure then pointed the gun at one of the cars. The visor was now down concealing his identity again. "No." screamed Jacob. "Hey." another screamed." "I don't know what your problem is guy but... Karofsky was silenced when the guy shot the car "Hey." the same man yelled the figure shot at the car four more times before the bonnet flew open. As he walked closer Brett was still on the floor on the trolley so he quickly rolled himself out of harms way. The figure shot another car the whole time Karofsky didn't even move from his spot he didn't even flinch. Then he approached Rick's car where a was still in the boot "Ah shit." he yelled before jumping out as the figure shot the car. He then walked up to Karofsky and pointed the gun right in front of Karofsky's face he stood there for a minute before fire a shot at everything then he saw the new motor that they had planned to put in Karofsky's car he shot at it so many times before it broke into pieces and fell on the ground. Finally after the shooters rampage the figure disappeared into thin air.

"Where'd he go?" asked Rick from his hiding place. "Skank you pussy." Karofsky said to Rick. "Skank!" Brett yelled shaking. "Yeah?" Rick answered. "Who is that guy?" Rick thought for a moment "I don't know, but whoever he was, he's weird and pissed off!"

* * *

The next day Brett and Rick were over at Rick's uncle's place help him out with old planes that needed fixing up. The sheriff drove up where Rick's uncle was working. He was stand on a ladder fixing an engine. The sheriff got out of his car and approached him. "Hey Red!" he called. "Yer." Red answered. "Loomis here." Red stuck his head out from an opening. "Hey Loomis." he said. Loomis observed his surroundings "This is a real strange place you got here. Really unique in it's depressing qualities." "What do you need?" he asked and spat "Bingo." Loomis giggled "You got a couple of cockroaches working here I need a word with them." "My nephew Skank and his pal Gutterboy. Over there." he said and pointed Loomis in the right direction. "Thanks." Loomis said walked in the direction towards the pair.

Brett was busy at work he had a stamp in his hand and stamped the side a the plane "Clear for take off." he said and put more ink on the stamp. He walked over to the wing a the plane kneeled down and stamped it. That's when Loomis stood infront of him. He quickly stood up and whimpered a little "Morning fellows." Loomis said cheerfully. "Skank." Brett said and ran over to Rick who was on a ladder. "It's a nice place you got here." Loomis said. "Skank a little help here." Brett said shaking like I leaf. "Been working here long?" Loomis asked. "Man, I smell a cop! Do you smell a cop?" Rick said to Brett. "Uh, I smell french fries, Skank, but that don't make no sense, huh?" Brett replied. Rick grabbed his bottle of brake fluid and jumped down the ladder. "Hey bud you got a warrant." Rick asked Loomis. "I don't need a warrant when I have this badge." Loomis said picking up a metal bar. "But we know our constipational rights, sir, and you can't just come in here and..." Loomis cut him of by smashing the metal bar again the wing that Brett was working on.

"I got this problem fellers Azimio Adams your buddy. I want to know who was driving that car that ran him into kingdom come." Loomis said. "Nobody seen that guy before." Brett said and Rick shut him by slapping him across the head so he won't talk again. "Don't hit me in the head next time Skank." Brett exclaimed. "I can't remember a dog squeeze when it come off a road there, Loomis." Rick said. Loomis shrugged "I can see why," he said and tilted his head to one side "I can call you Skank can I?" he asked. "Yeh... Rick said and huffed "Unless you like Rick better?" They all laughed for a moment until Loomis' smile turn upside down this was not a good look "Well, you listen good, Skank. I know it's gonna be hard with your melon on chemical overload, but there's a killer out there and I'm gonna track the hairball down. So, when you two crater-heads get finished mining for nose gold and you get a relapse of memory, you let me know, huh? I'm just a phone call away." He then walked away.

**Ok guys tell me what you think i need 5 reviews for me to being on next chapter. Veronica xo xo. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys finally i think i am back in my groove. Took me all day to write the chapter hope i did good. Ok so i am dedicating this chapter to Shield Sword as they guess that Minty is next. So character death in this and some swear words as well. **

**Chapter 5 **

Loomis went over to Big K's for lunch Santana come up to his car with his order "Here you go." she said and place it on the window. "Thank you." he replied. "No charge for the sarge." she said and rolled away. "I'm a lieutenant you know." he then grabbed his burger and opened it up. "What is this." picking out the pickles and chucking them out the window. He closed it back up and then he was about to take a bit when he saw Karofsky pull in and his whole gang arrived with him. Loomis reached for his radio "all units this is Loomis, I'm over at Big K's. I want everyone to stand by over."

Over at the counter "I got a order up for Mr. Puckie." Cooper said and Kurt grabbed the order. Rachel then whispered something in Kurt's ear and then roller-bladed over to the customer going past Karofsky who stole the drink off the tray. The gang had been looking for the mystery guy after what he done to their garage. "So where is he, tuna can?" Karofsky said to Rick. "Dude, we couldn't find the slimeball anywhere!" he replied. "Yeah, we went 'cross town, down to Crawford's Gully. We stopped for a... a box of Goobers..." Brett said. Karofsky stared at them in disappointment "You guys are pissin' me off! I want that faggot!" he said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah! This freak's into us for about 13,000 bucks!" said Minty. "We spent all last night banging on the two bodies! I got scabs on my knuckles and everything like that!" Brett said in a whiny voice. "It's your damn job, Gutterboy." Jacob then turned around to Karofsky "What's he got with us?" he asked referring to the mystery man. "What he's got is an ass full of trouble." he said with a blank expression. "Yeah, it's about time we got into somebody's ass, huh, guys?" said Rick. "Yeah, we'll beat him like a red-headed step-child!" laughed Brett. "I'm gonna knock his ass lower than whale shit."

"Where does he go?" Jacob asked out loud. "I don't know." replied Karofsky's as he stood up. "Well I'm gonna find that son of a bitch. Hey Kurt." he yelled and Kurt spun around from the counter "I'll pick you up tonight. So you do yourself a favor and be here." He yelled pointing his finger. Kurt just shrugged him off and went back to work. Karofsky got in his car and on the steering wheel was a not he pulled it off and opened it it read.

_**I'LL BE ON **_

_**Lookout Mountain Road**_

_**WAITING**_

He scrunched up the note "He is out on Mountain Road. Let's go." he yelled and his gang quickly race to their cars. As they revved up their cars and sped away Loomis grabbed his car radio again. "We've got action. I'm heading out now keep radio contact." he said. He then punched the tray off the window and placed the siren on the roof of his car and sped after Karofsky and his gang.

Karofsky and his gang made their way down they highway and then pulled over. As they got out of their cars Karofsky went over to Rick's cars and pulled out a shot gun. Hiding in the distance about 1 mile away or so was a cop car "Stokes are you in position? Over." said the voice over the radio. "Affirmative sir." answered Stokes. "Murphy you out there ready?" the voice asked. Murphy grabbed the radio Affirmative sir." he answered.

Karofsky did have to wait long "There he is." screamed Brett. "I'd say it's about time we give this yellow ass bastard a taste of his own medicine." said Karofsky and suddenly Rick grabbed to gun causing it to fire. Karofsky then placed it under his neck "Skank why is it that you continue to question my authority." Rick grabbed it again this time pointing it away from him. "Come on man, you got a big audience with Rughead over there. It be first degree murder." he said with caution. Karofsky then lowered then gun and patted Rick on the arm "Your right." he said.

Minty then got in his car and revved it up "Hey. Hey it's my turn I'll teach that bastard a lesson for what he did to Aggie and our cars." He pulled his car up along side the black car. Jacob walked to the front of the black car "Hey, you gotta raise your hood. We've got a digital radio killer now. You try to run, we zap your electrical system. Slowly the back of the car raised and Jacob made his way of to it and what he saw was unlike anything he had seen before. "What's wrong, put it on." yelled Karofsky. "Karofsky get a load of this." he shouted in panic. "Connect the son of a bitch, and let's go." Jacob started to shake so he quickly attached the device to the engine and stepped away and the hood slowly went back down.

Jacob stood in front of the two cars "Okay! The first one to Dragonfire Crossing wins! You lose, you lose your car! You got that!" He then raised up the red bandana "This one's for Aggie, huh, sucker?" Minty said as he placed his racing helmet on his head. "Ready! Set!" Karofsky happen to look behind him and saw two cop cars "Rughead send them off." he shouted. "Oh shit GO!" Jacob said and lowered the bandana signaling the cars to go.

The two cars quickly took off with the cops cars not to far behind. As they raced down the highway eventual they lost the two cop cars and sped faster and faster. And just like Azimio as Minty keep accelerating and when turn a corner didn't have enough time to break and smashed into the other car causing it to explode. As he came out the other side the car collided with a cliff and his car exploded as well. On the ground was a metal bar it glowed for a minute then disappeared now that Minty was dead. The black appeared out of nowhere without any damage and sped off in the distance.

Over at a bridge was three cops cars that had set up a road block. "Loomis were still in pursuit of that black car heading north bound on Dragon Fire Crossing. You got that road block set up, were coming in at you about 100 mph." said Murphy on the radio. "Roger that Murphy, Hollerfax has 3 units over the bridge let's run in tight into it. Stand by." The two cars chased the black and it showed no sign of slowing down. "Watch your speed, watch your speed. Slow down Murphy."

"There you go." "Roger I gotcha." The black car stopped in the middle of the bridge. "Alright we've got him now, we've got the back door covered." as the two cop cars stopped at the end of the bride closing off both side so the car had nowhere to go. Loomis reached for his radio "We have him trapped now, give him a few seconds and he'll realise it too." he said. Suddenly the car revved up a few times before finally taking off. All the cops quickly moved out the way as the black car smashed the front of the two cars blocking the bridges entrance and sped off. "Let's go." yelled Loomis.

They all got in their cars and were in hot pursuit again. "All units, this is Loomis, head him off at the desert highway interceptor." "Roger Loomis, we copy." they replied. As the black car sped down the highway and glowing light surrounded it. Then the sound of thunder was heard before the car disappeared and in the sky was a huge display of sparks and like a blue flame. The police pull over and exited their cars and stared in horror just who and what were they really chasing.

**So what did you guys think? Please leave a review and you guys will love next chapter because Kurt and Blake will be together but when will Kurt know who Blake really is stay tuned to find out. The more reviews i see the happier i will be so please make my day.**

**Love Veronica**

**Kisses and Hugs XO XO **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finally this chapter is complete i thought i would never get it done. In my opinion i don't think it's a good chapter but i will let you guys be the judge of that. So please leave your reviews they will make me really happy.**

**Chapter 6 **

Over at Big K's it was now nighttime and Cooper and Kurt were closing the shop. Cooper was locking the backdoor when Kurt saw something in the sky "You see that." he asked as Cooper locked the door and turned to see what Kurt was looking at. There was a blue light shooting across they sky "War of the World, the invasion of earth has began right here in Lima folks." he said with a smile. Kurt playfully hit him on the arm "You've got some imagination." Cooper turned his head "Hey I told you working at Big K's stimulates the brain." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled "Need a ride?" Cooper asked. "Nah." "Good because I'd like to live to see my next birthday." he said and climbed into his car "I'll see ya." said Kurt before Cooper drove off.

Kurt began to slowly walk even though he didn't want Karofsky to pick him up. Suddenly Blake cam up behind him "Gaga you scared me this things quite." "Hop on." said Blake smiling. "Lucky I came when I did." he said as Kurt hopped on the bike. "Yeah I noticed I you have a knack for doing that." he put his arms around Blake's waist and they took off.

Rick and Brett were driving patrolling the streets for any sign of the black car. But instead they saw the new guy on his motorbike with Kurt on the back "There's that dork, that's the dork with Kurt." said Brett hitting Rick on the arm. "Lets do it." Rick said "You think we can." Brett said nervously. "He's no match Gutterboy." said Rick and pushed his foot harder on the accelerator. As they sped up Rick turn the steering wheel and turned the corner really fast Blake and Kurt look behind them "Hold on." Blake said and Kurt held on tightly.

Blake quickly sped up then turned the bike in an alleyway but Rick managed to see them turn and was gaining on them. Blake was dodge all the boxes that were stacked on the sides while Rick was driving right through them. "Your driving a little fast there Skank." Brett nerves were on high Rick was to concentrating to much on the chase.

They then got out of the alleyway back on to the street. "He's heading to the park Skank." Brett yelled. "Yeah, let's say we run this bastard down and make his teeth bleed." said Rick with a laugh "But what about Kurt Skank." Brett said with concern he didn't want to hurt Kurt he liked him because Kurt was always nice to him. "Just grab the shot gun." Rick ordered. "Shot gun" Brett cried out "I don't know anything about a shot gun." "Just grab the goddamn gun man." Brett grabbed the shot gun his hands were shaking like crazy "Skank I'm not safe with a shot gun." "Load it man, load it. What are you doing?" Rick yelled. Brett shakily open the gun. "Where are the bullets?" Rick asked "I got the bullets." Brett yelled back. "Hurry up and load it." "I'm trying Skank." Brett said as he slipped the 2 bullets inside and closed it back up.

Jake was now on a path next to the road in an underground bridge Rick was still on the road they were now side by side with Jake just a little bit in front. The reached the end of the bridge and Rick was behind them once again. "Shoot his tires out you fool" Rick said to Brett. "Put you finger on the trigger and pull it." he screamed. Brett then shot the gun but it was pointing to the floor. Rick tried to turn the steering wheel but the car wasn't responding to what he was trying to do. "Nice shot." Rick yelled trying to control the car "Goddam it Gutterboy you blew the steering out." A turn was coming up but with no steering Rick knew he couldn't make it "Kiss your ass goodbye." Rick said and turned the wheel. The car sort of made the turn then halfway through the turn it flip spinning a few times before stopping on it's roof.

Blake and Kurt keep driving on. Brett and Rick crawled out of the wreckage Rick this time had the shot gun. "Oh shit." Brett sobbed "I tried to warn you Skank but did you have to drive so fast." he said inching his way to Rick side. "And me with a gun, I cant shoot no gun." "Shut up Gutterboy." stopping Brett's ranting "I gotta think man." He grabbed a spray bottle and sprayed up his nose like crack and then cringed "It's what I do best man." "That's right Skank, that's what you do best." "Well Karofsky told us to keep an eye on his boy. Jesus this stuff's got some kick." "We almost killed his boy" Brett whined "We're dead meat now Skank." Rick then grabbed a hold on the front of Brett's shirt and pulled him up to his face. "You listen to me, that bitch was with that dork and he is as scared of Karofsky as anybody, you hear me. And we done what we was told." he said and let go of Brett's shirt. "To bad about the cotters Skank we tipped the car."

Blake had just dropped Kurt off at home the got off the bike. They stared at each other in silence until Blake leaned forward and kissed Kurt. Kurt welcomed the kiss by kissing back the kiss was soft and gentle not like kissing Karofsky. Kurt still had his eyes closed when they parted he didn't want the kiss to end. "It's been a while." said Blake with a smile. "Nice." said Kurt as he smiled as well. "I thought so, too" But Kurt's smile disappeared. "Look, Blake, if Karofsky knew I was here with you... I mean, people are afraid of him for a reason." "People are afraid because guys like Packard prey on fear and weakness." Blake said putting his around Kurt and walked him to his front door. In a dark corner across the street Karofsky was in his car watching the scene in front of him play out. The reached the front door "Well, I just think he's crazy. Try and be brave against Karofsky and he might kill you." "Or he might let you go. Courage isn't easy to come by. That's how he keeps those goons with him all the time. They're just scared."

"So am I." said Kurt with worry. "Kurt, listen. There's gonna come a time when you'll have to take a stand. When you do that, that's when you'll free yourself of him. No sooner." Kurt placed his arms around Blake neck "I wanna believe you." and placed a small chaste kiss on his lips "I really do. Goodnight." he said and was about to walk inside. "Hey Kurt, there's a place on Willow River." Kurt gave out a little chuckle "Would you like to come with me tomorrow?" "You like living dangerous don't you?" "Wanna go?" "Yes I do." Kurt replied and gave Blake another kiss. "Goodnight Blake." As Kurt went inside Blake skipped over to his bike he was on cloud 9 he got on the bike and rode off. Karofsky began to follow him but suddenly his bike disappeared and three lights shone across the sky. Karofsky skidded to a halt "No way." he said stunned.

**A/N: Ok so what did you guys think? Yes Blake and Kurt are going on a date yay. But when will Kurt figure out who Blake really is well stay tuned to find out. Also who do you think will die next? Leave answer in review or PM me. If i see 5 reviews i will update again. Hugs from Veronica xoxo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally took me all day to write this. Looks like i am on a roll so in this chapter is the little date between Kurt and Blake it's not a lot but i hope you guys are gonna like it. Thank you so much to every keep those reviews coming and it will motivate me more to complete this fic i think there will be another 2 chapters left. **

**Yay! So enjoy reading and please leave reviews.**

**Chapter 7**

Since now Rick and Brett didn't have a car they were forced to walk home. Their bodies ached as they walked they could hear the sound of a car and it was none other then Karofsky. "Hey assholes, come here." he said to the pair. They slowly walked over and lean it Karofsky could see a line of blood coming down Rick's chin "Skank you look like shit." he said. But Rick didn't say anything "Why are you walking." "Um, had a little problem with the cooter man." he replied. "Uh ha, the kid on the bike come by here, you seen him." They pair both shook their heads. "No, ain't seen nothing all night." Rick said. "No motorbike with Kurt on it, nothing Karofsky," Brett accidently slipped out and received an elbow to the ribs. Karofsky was very unhappy with them "Your pissing me off, get in." then a pair of headlights were behind him it was the black car.

"Holy shit, it's that kid." he yelled and suddenly the car rammed into Karofsky car and sent it barreling forward. His then went through a graveyard fence knocked down a couple of headstones before finally coming to a halt. A figure then came out from behind one of the headstones. Karofsky then got out of his car and stood beside it. Rick and Brett come running from behind "What the hell is going on Karofsky, you ok?" Rick asked panting from running. "Kill him." Karofsky said coldly. "What?" Rick asked before rummaging through the backpack to find the shot gun.

Rick then looked from Karofsky to behind them "Where is he?" he asked "Right there." Karofsky replied. Rick then turn around a saw the figure standing next the the grave stone. "DO IT." Karofsky yelled. Rick then pointed the gun at the figure "Eat hot lead, crud sucker!" He then fired the gun but instead it sent him flying backwards and the nozzle of the gun had been split open. "What the yell is that thing man." Rick cried. "He did something to the damn gun, he's not human Karofsky." "BULLSHIT. He's a kid." Karofsky pulled an eerie smile "Just a kid." Karofsky then took a couple of steps forward. "Hey chickenshit," but the figure was gone "Come on out of there." But no one came out he then looked a little more closely at the gravestone in front of him and it read.

DAVID KAROFSKY

R.I.P

Karofsky then lifted his head and looked back at Rick and Brett "Let's get the hell outta here." he said with a little bit of panic in his voice. "I heard that." said Rick. They then ran over to the car Karofsky took off a big stone that was sitting in the middle of the windscreen. The got into the car Karofsky drove out of the graveyard as fast a he could.

The next day Karofsky was in his garage making out with a girl. He was laying on top her still in his jeans and boots while she was just in a white pair of underwear. He was kissing her neck as she moaned and withered underneath him. Suddenly Sheriff Loomis come barging in. Karofsky quickly leapt of her while the girl grabbed a nearby t-shirt and covered her chest. "Loomis what the hell are you doing here?" Karofsky casually asked. "You got a minute" Loomis said. "You gotta be out of your mind barging in here like this." Karofsky said in a stern voice.

"I got this problem," Loomis said and pulled out a piece of paper from his suit jacket and showed it to Karosky "Downtown." "I'm not going anywhere, guy." Loomis didn't like the way Karofsky was speaking to him. "This is a warrant I got here cockroach, now move." he said with his voice raised. Karofsky look over at the before looking back at Loomis. "On your feet buddy now!" he shouted. "Oh that sounds important." Karofsky said sarcastically he then moved off the bed and put on a t-shirt. "You alright." Loomis asked the girl. She nodded her head. "Yer, I'm alright." she replied softly. Karofsky then pick up his jacket "See you in the squad car." he said to Loomis before walking out the door. Loomis went over to the rack where the girls dress was hanging and handed it to her "Thanks," she whispered. And Loomis walked out.

The day was hot and Kurt was with Blake. And the where going to Willow River to a secluded area where no one was around. Blake was already in the water about waist deep. Kurt was perched up on the side of a rock. "You know this water is nice once you get used to it." Kurt smiled "It's nice just being here with you." he said and a little tint of red stated to form on his cheeks. "You wanna know something." "What?" Blake asked. "I couldn't sleep at all last night. I had strange dreams." "What kind of dreams?" Blake asked again. "I dreamt that the man in the moon was laughing at me." A little smile could be seen on Blake's face "He tends to laugh all the time, do you ever notice that."

"Then I was headed down east on the back of a motorcycle. And the driver was Blaine Anderson." Kurt paused for a minute before he continued. "What's strange is that Blaine is dead." Blake saw the sadness in Kurt's eyes he wished he could tell him right now who he was. But he couldn't he had to finish his mission first. "Yer I know, Cooper told me." Blaine finally said. "You know Blaine was a lot like you." Kurt said and lowered himself in the water. "That could have count for the dream I guess." He sat on his knees and stared at Blake. "I like you." Blake then had a flashback of the night him and Kurt made love to each other. Only to have I result in his death. "I love you." he said. And leaned in for a kiss. Kurt's lips were so soft he missed this so much. He then moved his tongue forward and Kurt could feel it scrapping across his bottom lip. So he granted Blake the permission and opened his mouth and Blake's tongue slowly slipped in. Both of them were losing themselves in the kiss. The pulled apart to catch their breath. As there breathing come under control their lips meet again then Blake brought his hand up to Kurt's cheek their lips moving in sync. The both wanted to remember this moment forever.

Over at the sheriff's office was Karofsky, Jacob, Rick and Brett. The phone started to ring and the deputy behind the desk answered it. "Sheriff's office." She then placed he hand on the end of then phone "It's Murphy he's at home." She said to Loomis. "Tell him I'll call him right back." he said focusing on his little cut out. "He'll call you right back." she repeated and then hang up the phone. "Ain't you got any air in this joint." Karofsky said with a cigarette hanging on the side of his mouth. Loomis got up from his desk chair "And your friend Minty, well he was maggot pie before the car exploded.

Brett then raised his hand. "Excuse me?" he said and Loomis lifted his head. "Um, is it true, that his eyeballs was all sucked out of his sockets and everything." Loomis kept cutting the paper in his hand "Yer." he replied. "He's just like Azimio. Not a mark on him. We pulled the poor bastard out from the fire cold in his own sauce. Almost gives me the willies just talking about it. So before a nail you bastards to the wall, I'm gonna give you a chance to cooperate." and smirk at the gang. "We'll do anything!" Jacob bursted out. "Hey" Rick said and punched Jacob in the arm. "Shut up." Karofsky said and his gang went quite.

"Look Loomis, we ain't done nothin' illegal except bust the speed limit. So why don't you give us all a break, and let us get the hell outta here." Karofsky said. "You listen to me you son of a bitch. There's a kid out there using his car to kill people. Not that it's such a big deal since it seems to be your gang he's got it in for. So... If you guys try to take the law in to your own hands, and that killer turns up dead, I'm gonna see you all sniffing cyanide in the Ohio gas chamber." he said and finished cutting up the paper. He opened it up and there were four figures without their heads. He looked at the gang and a big smile flashed across his face "you read."

**Ok so there you have it what did you guys think please leave your reviews. They make me smile. Much appreciated.**

**Hugs from Veronica XOXO.**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! I finally got another chapter done but there is still one more i thought this was the last one but no i am saving the best for last. So in this chapter are three character deaths but don't worry only the bad guys die in this fic. So thank you so very much to everyone who has left reviews and has loved this story i did think it would be that good like YOU are were worst critic. But thanks again everyone for your lovely reviews keep them coming. **

**Chapter 8**

Blake was driving Kurt home from the official first date. "Here we are" said Kurt as they came closer to his house. He then jumped off the bike and stood there for a moment "I'll come by and pick you up later." said Blake. "Okay," Kurt said and smiled "You know today was the nicest day I've had in a long time." and placed his lips against Blake's soon in to turned into an open mouth kiss. When they pulled apart Blake grabbed Kurt hand and kissed his knuckles. "I thought so to." Blake said he was happy that they first date turned out really perfect. "I'll see ya." Kurt said and began walking backwards. Blake held his hand "Bye." he said and took off.

Now that Karofsky and his gang were out of the sheriff's office they were back in the garage. "Hey genius," Karofsky said to Jacob slapping him hard on the shoulder which made Jacob jump. "Take care," he then walked over to Rick and Brett who were waxing one of the cars. "So where are you going?" Rick asked "Take care of some business." he replied shaking Brett's hand. He then got in his car and left. Jacob then came up to the pair. "What are you guys doing." Rick laughed "Were gonna go cruise around, why you wanna come?" he said in a whining voice. Brett then saw Jacob holding a briefcase in his hand "What are you going on vacation or something?" he asked. "I'm taking my blueprints and leaving." Jacob replied.

"What for?" Rick asked. "This gang thing was okay when we had the edge, but now that there's that wraith out there that killed Azimio..." "A what out there, man?" Rick interrupted. "A wraith, man! A ghost! A evil spirit - and it ain't cool!" he said shaking. "You know what, I'm quitting and if I were you guys I'd quit to." and began to walk out. "Well I ain't got no beef with this wraith thing." Brett shouted. "Yer he is just a damn kid, just like Karofsky said he was." said Rick. "I'M LEAVING." Jacob shouted back. "To bad." Rick said "Come on Gutter Boy let's go cruise." Brett went and grabbed a big bottle a fuel and began to fill up the car. "Let's go have some fun." Rick said. "You got it Skank, because I am a four day virgin."

As Jacob was driving away from the garage the black car appeared from around the corner and it was driving fast. With his quick reflexes Jacob turned the steering wheel and managed to move out of the way. Rick and Brett were about to get in the car when they hear something. "Rughead must have forgotten something." Rick said just as he closed the door the black car came speeding in "AARRGGGHHH."

From outside Jacob saw the enter the garage and then a second later the whole garage exploded. The explosion was so huge it manage to fling Jacob up against his car and thick black smoke rose in the sky it could probably have been seen miles away. Jacob was frozen beside his car 'oh my god' he thought to himself luckily he left the garage when he did or he would be right now, just like Rick and Brett. He then the black car emerge from the smoke with no damage what so ever and drove away.

A few minuets later sirens could be heard it was the sheriff and four other police cars. Sheriff Loomis got out from his car and found Jacob standing in what used to be the garage. "Kind of a mess now don't you think?" Loomis said. Jacob held out a shaky hand and began pant "Skank and Gutterboy, t-they w-were standing right t-there, it's like they vaporized. They were adios by the kid in the turbo. I warned them. I WARNED THEM." he said pointing to his chest. "What are you trying to say boy." Jacob started to cough from the smoke "Skank and Gutterboy were in there when the place blew." and began to weep a little. He started to walk so Loomis walked with him. "I don't know how it's even possible, I didn't know they had a kid in the car. I didn't know it was Blaine Anderson in the car." Loomis's eyes went wide like saucers finally a lead in Blaine's murder so he kept listening to what Jacob had to say. "Till he went missing."

"So what your telling me, is that Karofsky and the other killed Blaine Anderson?"

"Blaine Anderson was here the other night with a shot gun." But Loomis didn't believe him "A dead kid with a shot gun." he said shaking his head. "I'd seen his eyes Loomis, I saw his eyes," he repeated "and I have a bad feeling." "Bad feelin's don't add up to resurrections, buddy." The began walking again "If it was Blaine Anderson why did they kill him in the first place?" Loomis asked. "I DON'T KNOW." Jacob yelled. "I was to scared to say anything." he then faced Loomis "Karofsky hated Blaine, Karofsky hates everybody, he even hates me. I don't want to get killed over something I had nothing to do with." Jacob said and placed his hand over his face and sobbed uncontrollably.

Loomis just patted his shoulder for a little comfort. "You go on home now. Stay there till you hear from me." and Jacob left. Loomis just stood there and observed the burning wreckage, deep in the rubble was another piece of metal from the wraiths body armour but soon enough it vanished in thin air.

* * *

Over at Big K's Cooper was getting swamped with the lunch hour rush. The back door opens and its none other than the sheriff. "Hey kid, I'm Sheriff Loomis," he said opening his suit jacket to show his badge "You got a minute?" he asked. "What do you need?" he said filling up a cup with coke "I'm swamped." "Some information, about your brother." Loomis said. "That's easy he's dead." Cooper said finish off a burger. "ORDER UP." he yelled to the waitresses. "I know." Loomis said and poured himself a cup of coffee from the drip pot. "But, uh his body never turned up. Now I have four dead kids in one week." "FOUR." Cooper said shocked "I thought it was only two." and placed the order on the counter-top.

"Skank and Gutterboy got lunched down at the garage" Loomis said and swiped his finger across his neck. "Wow." Cooper said. "I figured Dave Karofsky is next." Loomis said a took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah! Well if he is, I'll shake the hand of the guy who does it." he said proudly taking another order to the counter. "Order up." he called. "That might be um impossible." Loomis said putting more sugar in his coffee. "Did your um, brother have a boy?" he asked. "Well the night he was killed, he was with Kurt Hummel, everybody knows that." Cooper replied.

Loomis lifted his head "Someone came in and smashed his head. He woke up the next day on a deserted highway somewhere, wrapped in a blanket." Cooper said wiping his hands on his apron. "He have any idea who did it?" Loomis asked reaching for a spoon. "Uh, drifters maybe, maybe smugglers." He said sprinkling the burgers with pepper. Loomis had just finished stirring his coffee "Maybe Dave Karofsky?" he said before taking another sip. "Who knows, he never knew who did it, other wise he would have said so." Loomis scratch his ear "Kurt Hummel ha. Thanks." he said and began to walk out. "Hey officer," Cooper called out "What does my brother have to do with four dead guys?" he asked. "I mean whats the connection?" "That's what I'm gonna find out." Sheriff Loomis replied and walked out the door.

Outside Blake had just dropped Kurt off for work. He got off the bike and gave Blake a peck on the lips He then was about to turn away when "Kurt," Kurt turned back around to Blake and so the look in his eyes "Now is not the time to confront Karofsky." he said. "Well if you don't say something soon, your gonna be his prisoner for a long time." That shook Kurt to the core he certainly didn't want to be a prisoner to Karofsky but it was so hard for Kurt to stand up for himself. "Who are you?" he asked. "Ask Karofsky." Blake replied. "Karofsky?" Kurt thought to himself why ask him. Blake nodded his head "He knows why I'm here. See I've come a long way for you. My time is just about over." He started the bike then took off.

Karofsky was in his car as he had watched the two over them together. Kurt was spending to much time with the new kid. There was only one way Karofky can be with Kurt, so he started up the car and drove in to Big K's. Kurt had just taken an order to a customer "Here you go, anything else?" he asked. Karofsky then came over a pulled Kurt to the side "I can't talk now Karofsky I'm busy." "Yeah, well I've been checking you out the past couple of days, you been REAL busy." he said coldly. "Would you get out of here I have to work."

"Nope." Karofsky said and picked up Kurt placing him over his should "Karofsky" Kurt yelled hitting Karofsky back trying to get out of his hold. "What are you doing? Karofsky! Stop it!" he pleaded. Cooper heard Kurt's desperate cries from behind the counter how dare Karofsky hurt Kurt Cooper had to do something. So he stopped work and raced outside to save Kurt. "Get in the car." Karofsky said and pushed Kurt in the car. "Karofsky, what the hell are you doing." he yelled. Karofsky placed his hand on Cooper's chest "Stay out of my face burger boy or your gonna wind up dead like your brother." he said and pushed Cooper.

That was it Cooper then went up to Karofsky and was about to hit him when suddenly a fist came to his face. Then another he fell to the ground the taste blood surrounding his mouth. Then he received three kicks to the abdomen all the customers and staff looked on as no one had the guts to stand up to Karofsky. The pain in his stomach was intense his vision blurry the only thing he could hear was the sound of Karofsky's car headed down the road. One of the waitresses went over to Cooper and helped him to his feet. He leaned against one of the cars for support he looked at the crowd they all had the pity look on their faces. This made Cooper very angry. "You bastard chicken shits," he yelled. "You let Karofsky take him."

* * *

Karofsky was now speed down the highway "So where are we going." Kurt asked bitterly. A big smile was planted on Karofsky's face "Somewhere, where no one will ever find us." Kurt was getting frustrated he didn't want to go anyway with Karofsky. "And where is that Karofsky?" he spat out. "West, California." Karofsky replied. "Santa Barbara, some place like that." "I'm not going." Kurt said not even look at Karofsky. "Yes, you are Kurt." This was now Kurt chance to find out the truth. "Remember that night, when you guys found me with Blaine Anderson?" he asked.

Karofsky slowly turned his head his face expressionless "I don't know what you're talking about." he replied. "Well think. When you broke in and we had just finished making love." he said. Suddenly Karofsky slapped Kurt hard across the face he check turning a light shade of red. "So it was you." he said as his suspicions he been conformed. "Yeah," Karofsky said. Kurt lightly rubbed his cheek "I was always with Blaine, I never made any promises to you." "Your mine that's it." Karofsky said keeping his eyes on the road. "You think I'd go to California with you? I'd rather go to Nogales, have the Gutterboy's cretin children and die than to be with you." Karofsky turned his head again "You better shut up now, Kurt, or I'm gonna have to..." Kurt quickly cut that sentence off "Yeah, you can kill me, too, Karofsky, but you can never make me love you."

Karofsky then pulled over and both got out of the car. They faced each other until Kurt opened his mouth again "Karofsky your pathetic." Karofsky then open up his small pocket knife, but Kurt wasn't scared anymore Blake had finally give him the courage to stand up to Karofsky and it was working Karofsky was losing his grip on keeping Kurt. Suddenly the black car came up behind them he put the car in front over Karofsky and began reeving it up. Karofsky put the knife back in the pocket of his jacket. "You want a race!" he yelled "I'll show you a race."

When then turned back to Kurt "We'll finish this later." he said and jumped in the car. He then quickly put on his racing helmet and off they went. For about 5 minutes both of them were trying to out-speed one another, only at the last stretch did the black car just flew like I bullet. One of the police that was on the patrol saw the two cars and began to chase them. "We got them Loomis, were in pursuit, over." Murphy said on the radio. "All units were on Diamond Back." Loomis said to all officers. "10-4. Request all units, we have suspect heading west bound on Ridge Rd, over." said one officer. "Dispatch were in high speed pursuit of a silver corvette with a red trim and that black turbo." Murphy replied. "Roger 64 give us your location again go ahead." dispatch asked. "Ridge Rd Highway." Murphy repeated.

Up ahead was a huge truck carrying multiple cars blocking Karofsky way and two police cars behind him. So he quickly switched lanes and on the other side were two other police vehicles. He then went back on to the right lane and one police vehicle swerved to try and avoid the other car only to crash in the middle of the trailer the truck was pulling and caused them to smash. And the cars from the top of the trailer toppling over the police having zig zag to avoid more crashes. Karofsky was now going about 120mphs he just kept going even though there was no more sign of the black turbo.

The turbo then decided to turn around Karofsky still going as fast as ever suddenly a figure stood on the road with no intentions of moving. Karofsky smiled happily to himself finally he could get rid of this kid. As he went closer to the figure it suddenly disappeared and in its place with the black turbo and in a split second their cars collided with each other. KABOOM.

From were Kurt stood even he heard the loud explosion, as Karofsky car burned into a pile of nothing the last remaining piece of metal from the wraith's body armor disappeared.

Loomis approached the burned wreckage and all he found was half of we used to be the silver corvette and Karofsky's body laid there, with no clothes on except for a pair of black boxes his body without a scratch and his eyes closed. "Oh my god." he said "Just like all the others." Murphy then came up behind the sheriff "Loomis there's only one body here?" he said puzzled, because we wasn't there two bodies instead of only one. "Cover him up." Loomis said to Murphy. "You want us to sent up a new road block we can still catch that bugger, we've got guys waiting." said Murphy. Loomis shook his head "Forget it, Murphy. Roadblocks won't stop somethin' that can't be stopped." "Loomis, what're you sayin'?" Murphy said with his hands on his hips. "I'm sayin' it's over. There's nobody left in Packard's gang to kill. Clean this mess up and let's get the hell outta here."

**So what did you guys think? So next one will be the end. Keep those reviews coming.**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**From Veronica **

**XOXO **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Finally i have finished this fic i thought i would never get it done. So a very big thank you to all my readers for favoring and following you readers are the best. Thank you for all your reviews this maybe a short chapter but i hope you guys will like it. So here is it ENJOY. **

**P.S When Blake talks to Kurt it will say Blaine. But when he is with Cooper it will be Blake just so there is no confusion.**

**Chapter 9**

Kurt had just gotten close to his house when the black car drove up to the curb. This made Kurt a little scared what would the black turbo be doing here. The door slowly raised up and the figured step out and stood in front of Kurt. Suddenly his body armor flashed Kurt shielded his eyes with his hand from the blinding light. Finally all the armor disappeared revealing Blake. He gave him self a little shake after he has transformed from The Wraith back into himself "Can't do *that* again!" he said.

Kurt then moved his hands away from his eyes as he saw Blake standing in the figures place. "Blake!" Blake then smiles at Kurt "You know who I am." Kurt took a moment to pause, then he realizes the truth "Blaine!" yelled and ran into Blaine and wrapped his arms tightly around Blake's neck. "This is as close as I could come to who I once was." Blake said when they parted. "It's close enough." Kurt said and they both leaned in for a kiss. "Just think of it as a second chance... we were meant to be together." Blaine said. "Look I have to do one more thing." "Don't leave me again!" Kurt pouted. "Don't worry I'll be back. It's a short trip pack light." he said before stepping in the car and drove off. Kurt quickly ran inside and began packing.

* * *

Over at Big K's Cooper was cleaning up the kitchen he slowly moved the broom as his ribs were still hurting him thanks to Karofsky. Suddenly he could hear the back door opening, so he grabbed the nearby baseball bat and held it high in his hands "COME ON KAROFSKY!" he yelled as he turned around but instead it was Blake. "Relax." he said putting up his hands. "You scared me man!" Cooper yelled holding the bat tightly Blake dropped his hand "I'm sorry man." he said softly. "It's been a heavy day already." Cooper said. Blake saw the bruise on his nose and his bottom lip was swollen and had a little cut on the left hand side. "I can see that."

Cooper went and put the bat away and then stood in front of Blake. "Well, it's time for me to hit the road. My business here is finished. Before I do, I want you to have somethin'."

He then hands Cooper pair of car keys. "She's yours now." Cooper looked at Blake in confusion. "Who's mine?" he asked. "It's outside." Blake said pointing out the counter window "Turbo Interceptor. The only one in existence." He then walked over to the back door "Does very special things. Take care of it, will ya?" Blake was just about to leave when Cooper asked "Who are you, bro?" Blake just smiled "You said it, Coop. I gotta go."

"Hey man, where are you going? Wait!" Cooper quickly took off his apron and ran after him Blake was already on his bike "Hey Coop, instruction are in the glove compartment." Blake then quickly disappears down the street on his bike. "Wait a minute! Come back! Come back, bro!" He then turns to look at the Turbo Interceptor he's just been given and jumps in excitement. "Whoa. Ha-ha. Whoa! Cool. Hey, man, far out." the he starts calling out to the empty street "Hey, Blake, who are you?" slowly he realized who Blake really was because only one person called him Coop. "It couldn't have been... Blake! Blake! BLAKE!"

* * *

Across the street from Kurt house sheriff Loomis was in his car. He could see Kurt standing on the curb waiting for someone then he saw the guy on the motor bike. He stopped in front of Kurt then they lean in together for a kiss. The sheriff was happy that Kurt wouldn't be bothered by Karofsky and his gang seeing that they were all dead. "I love you Blaine Anderson." Kurt said when they pulled apart "And I love you too, Kurt Hummel." Kurt then jumped on the bike he wrapped his arms around Blaine's middle and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and they both took off. And not once did Kurt look back he was just glad to have a second chance with his boyfriend and they were going to make the most of it.

**THE END.**

**So what do you guys think was it a good ending. Don't for get to leave reviews. And hopefully on the weekend i can get to writing on Robin Hood Klaine which i know a lot of you have been dying for me to update so i will try and get that done.**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**From Veronica**

**XOXO.**


End file.
